A Demonic Love Story
by DaCookieMonsta
Summary: basically its a love story between Grubbs and a new girl, melissa.
1. Chapter 1

A demonic love story.

Chapter one.

It was a bright summers morning when Grubbs' love life kicked into action. He was on the way to school. Grubbs often saw kids he didn't know walk by him, but he never took any interest in them. But this one morning was an exception.

Grubbs had just turned a corner onto the road his school was on, when he bumped into a girl coming from the other side.

"Oh my! I'm very sorry Grubbs! Are you OK?"

Grubbs was speechless. He was in love. He took one look at her and couldn't say anything.

"Grubbs? Are you OK?" the girl questioned.

The girl was slightly smaller than Grubbs, with long, smooth blonde hair, deep blue eyes and red-rose lips.

"Hmmm? Oh right yeah! Yeah, yeah I'm err… I… I…

I'm fine! Umm, excuse me but… how do you know my name?"

"Oh… I um… I heard you talking with your friends, and I kinda heard your name mentioned," said the girl.

"Oh. I see. I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?" Grubbs questioned unsurely.

"Yeah. Well, Grubbs. I guess I'll see you around." The girl smiled, and Grubbs nearly fainted. She had the most beautiful smile Grubbs had ever seen!

"Yeah… o…o…ok. Hey! Wait! I don't know your name!"

"Oh! It's Melissa. Melissa Mullen."

The girl walked off, and Grubbs carried onto school.

"Melissa Mullen," Grubbs muttered to himself.

"Melissa Mullen".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Grubbs, still shocked and awe- stricken as to what had happened earlier, was totally oblivious as to what was going on around him.

He was sat in double history. BORING! But today, he wasn't as bored, because all he could think about was that girl, Melissa Mullen.

"GRUBBS! WAKE UP! WHO WON AT THE BATTLE OF HASTINGS?!" His History teacher, Mr. Rondonald was staring at him, with his angry red face.

"Umm… Melissa Mullen?"

Everyone burst out laughing, all apart from one girl, sat in the corner, all alone. Melissa Mullen. Grubbs hadn't realised that she was there, and he went red. He hadn't meant to say it. They were the only two words on his mind.

Grubbs sat alone in the canteen that day. Every time he looked up from his dinner, every single person was staring at him, laughing and sneering at him. Then, SHE walked in. Melissa Mullen. As she waded through the sticky floors of the canteen, people sneered at her, told her to go and sit with her lover, her boyfriend. Strangely enough, she did. Grubbs was so embarrassed. He couldn't even look up at her.

"Grubbs, are you OK?" Melissa asked. Grubbs said nothing. Melissa nodded with approval, realised that he didn't want to talk, and ate her dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Listen. Grubbs. You don't have to worry. We all have embarrassing moments," reassured Grubbs's friend, Bill-E Spleen. Grubbs still wouldn't speak. He was still sat in the canteen, but everyone else had gone. It was just him and his friend. Finally, Grubbs spoke, but it just came out as a whisper.

"I know, but now I've ruined everything. She's gonna hate me forever now."

"Oh no she wont," replied Bill-E enthusiastically.

"OK, look mate, I'll go talk to her."

No more than two minutes later, Bill-E walked back in with Melissa, who was smiling pitifully.

"Oh Grubbs. You don't need to be embarrassed. The truth is… I like you too."

"You do?" Grubbs asked unbelievably.

"Yeah," came the reply.

"I think you two should go out!" Bill-E said teasingly.

"Shut up Bill-E!" Shouted Grubbs.

"NO! I agree. We should go out." Melissa said confidently.

"Really?!" Grubbs said with disbelief.

"Yeah."

"OK. Will you go out with me?" Grubbs questioned desperately.

"Yes!" squealed Melissa with delight. The two hugged each other. Then, Grubbs invited her round his house that night. But, Grubbs didn't know that by doing this, he was making the biggest mistake of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4.**_

"Well, this is my room," Grubbs said, feeling more confident now. He had brought Melissa home with him, introduced her to his Uncle Dervish as his girlfriend, and then shown her around the house.

"Why don't we stop in your room for a bit?" Melissa said casually.

"OK". Replied Grubbs, slightly taken aback by the sudden question.

They both sat there, on the bed, looking around the room, pointing out posters and other things stuck on his wall.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about what happened earlier you know." Said Melissa. Then she kissed him. On the lips. It came as a bit of a shock to Grubbs, and he stood up and walked to his window. When he turned around, he was face to face with a demon. No sign of Melissa, but then he realised that this was Melissa. She'd turned into a demon. Also, there was a window open behind her. She grabbed Grubbs, and dragged him over to the window. Grubbs, once again, couldn't speak. But this time it was with fright, not love. Before he could think to do anything, he was thrown through the window, and was never to be seen again…


End file.
